Cardfight! Vanguard: A Mysterious, All Around Tournament
by dumbxcutexbrownies
Summary: It all starts out with a bunch of foreigners then a mysterious invitation is given to Aichi and his friends, saying that they were invited to a Vanguard Tournament, where they fight in a deserted island with chosen fighters all around the world. [Chapter 1 has been revised]
1. In Germany

**A/N: So this is my first time writing a fanfic of Cardfight! Vanguard so please tell me if I'm portraying anyone of them wrong! I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard or any of the characters. I only own the plot of this fanfic and the OC's inside. Chapter one has been revised~**

_Hello - _German  
_'Hello'_ \- Thoughts/dreams  
Hello - Japanese

**oooo**

_"Alicia hurry up or we're leaving you."_ a young boy with brown hair and blue and green eyes called out to his older sister, who at that time was staring out the veranda.

The girl known as Alicia had black hair and purple eyes. She turned to face her little brother, who was already going down the stairs. _"Yeah, yeah just wait Silva."_ she replied while going down the stairs with her younger brother.

When both her and her younger brother entered the limousine waiting for them outside, they saw Malius, Silva's friend from school, waiting for them inside the car, already shuffling his vanguard deck.

_"Come on guys! Let's play some vanguard!"_ Malius yelled as he placed down his starting vanguard down on the seat.

_"Count me out."_ Alicia said as she sat down and placed her earphones on.

_"Remind me again why we brought you with us."_ Silva muttered as he began shuffling his deck as well.

While the both of them were fighting Alicia was looking out the window and reminiscing about the past.

Alicia and Silva were siblings who were separated by their parents and that was why Alicia and Silva don't have the same last names. The former, being from the Nightmare household while the other being in the Arbusto household, though they were separated the parents decided to let them meet and sooner or later they became as close as siblings could ever be.

After a while both Alicia's and Silva's dad died, seeing as the mother's were the only one's left they decided to send them to Japan to continue their studies and live an independent life. Truthfully, though it was because their mothers didn't want them to experience the falling out of both families. Malius was only with them because he was practically part of the family already; though that was because of his lack of parents but let's not discuss that.

Halfway through the drive to the airport, Alicia decided to watch the fight between Malius and Silva and as usual Silva was winning.

_"I break ride, Blade Wing Reyji!"_ Malius placed the card down on top of King of Masks, Dantarian. _"King of Masks, Dantarian's ability activates! When I ride a dark irregular unit on it, my vanguard gets +10,000 and three of my rear-guards get a continuous ability of 'this unit gets +1000 for each dark irregular in my soul' and not only that Reyji's ability activates! If I have fifteen or more units in my soul Reji gets +2 criticals!"_ and then Malius started laughing like a retard. Silva just sighed.

Alicia looked at the field and saw that Silva only had 3 damage whilst Malius had 5 damage, not only that Silva had a perfect guard in his hand. This battle was as good as over. Still Alicia decided to watch what happens.

Malius attacked with his vanguard first and as Alicia predicted, Silva used his perfect guard. Now, if Malius gets a critical trigger and obviously gives the power to his powered up rear-guards, he wins but if he doesn't then Silva wins.

_"First check... no trigger, second check... also no trigger."_ Malius then attacked with his rear-guards which Silva did not guard.

Now that it was Silva's turn it was all over, he attacked with his vanguard, Leo-pald first and seeing as Malius did not have any cards in his hand, he couldn't guard the attack. It was over.

_"Another win for me."_ Silva said as he started keeping his deck.

_"That was unfair..."_ Malius muttered to himself. He noticed Alicia watching so he decided to fight her next. _"Alicia! You're u-"_

_"Sorry for the delay but Masters Malius, Silva and Mistress Alicia we have arrived at the airport."_ Alicia's butler said when the car stopped in front of the airport and with that, Silva and Alicia rushed out of the car, leaving Malius to grumble at his loss. Whether it was because he couldn't have a vanguard fight with Alicia or it was his loss against Silva no one would know.

They went inside the airport, gave their tickets and sat on their respective seats on the plane. All three of them sat on the three-seater chairs so it would be easier to communicate. Malius kept bugging Alicia that they should have a vanguard fight and since Alicia didn't want to be bugged the whole way there she agreed. Silva just watched.

They had five fights. Alicia won the first three, losing the fourth one because she changed decks but then she won the fifth battle using the same deck.

Alicia had two decks, one was of the Pale Moon clan while the other was of the Aqua Force clan, though she preferred using her Pale Moon deck since her Aqua Force deck wasn't "complete". Silva and Malius only had one deck of the Great Nature and Dark Irregular clans.

Since a flight from Germany to Japan would take about five hours, they still had time so they occupied themselves with vanguard and food and soon enough they landed in Japan.

**oooo**

The next day all three of them woke up late, half was because of jet lag, a third was because Malius made them stay up all night just to play vanguard while the other amount of hours wasted was because Collette wanted to video chat, though they chatted the second they got internet which was a few minutes before they started playing Vanguard.

Since it was already about 5:30 in the evening, the three decided to spend their 'wonderful' afternoon improving their already good Japanese and as usual playing Vanguard.

"Hey guys! There's this card shop in the area where Japan's best team goes to! You know the one that won the Asia Circuit!" Malius said to his friends who were playing vanguard while he was surfing through the internet.

"So you want us to inside this 'card shop' after doing the paper work tomorrow just so you can have a vanguard fight with them. If it makes you shut up for the rest of the week, sure." Silva replied, not looking at his friend since he was to preoccupied with the fight happening before him. "I guard with Cable Sheep. Perfect guard."

"Twin drive check, two critical triggers. I give all effects to Silver Thorn, Rising Dragon. Rising Dragon attacks, boosted by Bull's Eye, Mia and since my Vanguard has the words 'Silver Thorn' in its name, Rising Dragon gets +3000, making his attack power a total of 29,000." Alicia said. "We should go Silva, we might learn something if we fight Q4 plus I might be able to find Suzugomori Ren there. You know Collette wants an autograph." Alicia added to Malius' reasonings.

"I know. Oh wait shit, I can't guard."

"Yes! Finally!" Alicia yelled happily, smiling for the very first time since they landed whilst jumping like a retard.

Silva just face-palmed at his older sister's reaction. She's only normally like this when she's with friends or she wins an extremely hard fight. Though she said she won, when one gathers the amount of times each of them won then Silva wins, after all he won three times against her.

The day continued on like this.

The next day, all three sleepy, cranky teens had to walk all the way to Miyaji Academy since their driver wasn't there. It was a very painful experience to a bunch of Germans who were still affected by jet lag, still they had to get themselves enrolled before they're only left with schools they don't even want to get themselves related to. They were a bit late when they go there (Totally not on purpose) but still, the school still accepted them and they got their new uniforms.

Since they had a bit of time to kill, they decided to go explore around the town and maybe go shopping, they kinda forgot about the whole 'go to the card shop' plan they had last night.

After a bit of walking, they went inside a cafe and had a little rest, that was of course until Alicia noticed a card shop, just right in front of the cafe they were staying at, and written in big bold letters were the words 'Card Capital', now didn't that sound familiar. Alicia had a majestic spit take when she remembered, she then started pointing at the area as if it was a safe house from all the evil zombies. Malius ran out of the shop almost immediately while Alicia and Silva cleaned themselves up and paid almost as fast.

Malius ran so fast that he didn't see that he was already inisde the shop and that someone was runnign towards him as well and the result was both teens falling to the ground on their butts. In a normal circumstance, Malius would apologize but he really really wanted to meet the members of Team Q4 and maybe have a Vanguard Fight so yeah, no apologies today. "Hey man, watch whe-" He would've continued on if not for the fact that the young, black haired male he just bumped into was...

"Holy mother of fuck, you're Kamui! Kamui Katsuragi!"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Comments and favorites are very much appreciated!**


	2. Battle with the Foreigners

**A/N: So this is my first time writing a fanfic of Cardfight! Vanguard so please tell me if I'm portraying anyone of them wrong! I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard or any of the characters. I only own the plot of this fanfic and the OC's inside. This set after Link Joker but before Aichi disappears~**

_Hello - _German  
_'Hello'_ \- Thoughts/dreams  
Hello - Japanese

**oooo**

"Hey, you should watch where you're going and wait... How do you know my name?" The boy yelled at Malius, who was still sitting their on his butt, gaping at the fact that he was actually standing (more like sitting) in front of one of the members Japan's best teams.

A second later Alicia and Silva entered the card shop, panting. They looked around and found Malius on the ground. They both face-palmed at their friend's reaction and action and since they didn't want any fight to happen today, they decided to interfere.

Alicia stepped in front of Malius to block him from sight. "Sorry, he was just so excited to meet the members of Team Q4 that he wasn't looking where he was going. You see, we're from Germany and just moved here and we've heard a lot about you guys even from all the way in Europe."

"Oh... If that's the case then, fine, you're forgiven." Kamiu replied, referring to Malius for the 'forgiven' part, looking less angry than he was a few minutes ago.

Silva helped Malius up when a frail looking, blue-haired boy approached the bunch of teens. "Kamui-kun are you okay?" The boy, who Silva recognized as Aichi Sendou asked Kamui.

"Oh! Big brother Aichi, some new guys wanted to meet us!" Kamui said as he grabbed Aichi's hand and moved him closer to the three.

"Um... Really?" Aichi said, blushing at the fact that someone wanted to meet them.

"Yes, actually we would like to have a Vanguard Fight with your team, you see, we're forming a team right now for the tournament in our country." Silva wasn't lying per see. He was telling the truth about wanting to have a Vanguard Fight with team Q4 but really, the tournament in Germany just ended and wouldn't start until the next month or so.

"But Ka-" Before Aichi could finish his worrying about Kai, Kamui interrupted him.

"Don't worry Big Brother Aichi, we can handle this just fine without... _Kai_."

Aichi finally agreed after much worrying and Misaki telling Miwa to go check up on the recovering Kai.

Whatever Aichi and the rest were talking about, Silva, Alicia and Malius did not understand one bit. Recovering Kai? They wanted to ask but decided not to as it may be a personal topic not one of them would like to answer.

They decided to have a simultaneous fight, meaning that all three of them would fight each other at the same time.

On the first table it was Kamui Katsuragi vs. Silva Arbusto, then Misaki Tokura vs. Malius Anderson and finally Aichi Sendou vs. Alicia Nightmare.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Everyone yelled at the same time, standing their Vanguards up.

"Gardening Mole."

"Hades Ring Master."

"Greedy Hand."

"Yearning Liberator, Arum."

"Beast Deity, Riot Horn."

"Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari."

**oooo Malius Anderson vs. Misaki Tokura oooo**

'Not a bad start!' Malius shouted in his head as he saw the five starting cards he had. Not seeing the need to re-draw he shouted that he didn't need to, while his opponent opted to re-draw. For some odd reason, Malius had the innate ability to always get a good starting hand of cards or he gets the cards he wants in his starting hand, it's only the starting hand though. Anything can happen in a Vanguard Fight.

Once Misaki was done re-drawing they began.

"I go first! Draw!" Malius said, drawing his card. He then picked "I ride, Demon Bike of the Witching Hour! Greedy Hand moves to the rear. And that's the end of my turn!"

Misaki looked at the boy brimming in happiness in front of her. _'A good hand I suppose.'_

"I ride Witch of Cats, Cumin. I move Amenohoakari to the back. I attack with Cumin boosted by Amenohoakari."

**oooo Silva Arbusto vs. Kamui Katsuragi oooo**

_'They weren't crowned champion of the VF circuit for nothing.' _Silva thought to himself as he looked at the field before him. Both of them already rode their Grade 3 Vanguard with the damage count being 4-5, 5 being Silva's damage. _'Guess, I have to use it.' _With that in mind he looked at the top if his deck. Suddenly, the first two cards on his deck became transparent until only the name, power and type of card was shown. Only Silva can see this. _'One heal trigger. Good enough.'_

Silva has the ability to see the top two cards on his deck whenever he wants to. He has perfect control over his powers unlike his other two team mates, who either seem to not notice what they're doing or are just plain stupid.

"I attack Honorary Professor, Chatnoir with Beast Deity, Ethics Buster!" Kamui yelled.

"No guard."

"Twin Drive check! First check, no trigger. Second check, no trigger."

"Damage check. Heal trigger. I give the power to Chatnoir and I heal one point of damage." Just as he predicted.

Kamui made a face at this. _'As long as I can hold out, then I'll win.'_

Silva smirked. There was no way Kamui would survive this turn. "I break ride School Hunter, Leo-pald. Honorary Professor, Chatnoir's ability activates. Sorry but this is the end of the line." He didn't even need to look at the top two cards to see that he was gonna win.

**oooo Alicia Nightmare vs Aichi Sendou oooo**

"I attack with Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith!" Aichi declared.

_'How do I get out of this one? I have nothing to guard with anymore...' _She looked back at her cards again, thinking that maybe if she wished hard enough her perfect guard would come to her hand, sadly it never happens. _'Well, as long as he doesn't get a critical, I'll be safe!'_ As soon as she thought that, she began hearing the sound of clanging metal. _'Ah... It's here again.'_

Everything around her suddenly began turning black, only the sound of clanging metal could be hard and then suddenly, Alicia saw chains everywhere. They seemed to be surrounding her, as if to trap and lock her down but... It didn't. Instead, the chains aimed for something in front of her, locking it in place. Her vision started to become clearer, the image of chains still there. She followed the path of the chains and saw that it was locking Aichi's deck in place.

Alicia's ability was a blur to her. She could not control it but she understood what it did. At random times, a bunch of chains would always chain her opponent's deck in place, whether it be her sibling's or not. The chained deck then would be unable to show triggers, which is pretty important when you want to end a Vanguard Fight fast. Alicia's ability makes sure that never happens. It comes with another effect, which is to fully unlock her deck, making all the triggers go to her. Since this comes at random times, it can be quite annoying when used at the start of the game, meaning her starting hand would always have a trigger in it. Sometimes even all the cards would be triggers. This ability backfires sometimes with her deck being chained instead.

Aichi flinched when the chain pierced and locked his deck in place, though he couldn't see it, he just felt like something was wrong, especially with his deck.

Alicia sighed to herself. "No guard."

Aichi did a drive check but for some reason he could feel as if his deck was being restricted, like the second he tried to draw the first drive check it was as if the card was made of bricks and just as he thought it was gonna be a trigger... It seemed as if it changed. He sighed and ended his turn.

Alicia took one damage and as she predicted it was a trigger, though not a heal. She stood her cards and drew.

"I ride Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier! Break the limits! Counterblast 3, I release a grade 0, 1, 2 and 3 unit. Luquier gets +3000 for each pale moon unit that I release from the soul, totaling to a power of 22,000! I attack with Luquier, boosted by Dark Metal Bicorn, power totaling to 30,000!" She announced as she attacked with her vanguard first.

"No guard." Aichi announced, knowing that he couldn't guard that attack, as long as she doesn't get a trigger then it would be fine.

Alicia did the twin drive and just as she predicted she got two triggers and sadly enough... One of them was a critical. It was over.

"That was a great fight Alicia!" Aichi said happily, though he was sad that he lost, not everyone wins after all. He placed his hand out for Alicia to shake, which she took happily.

**oooo**

Aichi and Alicia were just about to check on what happened to the rest when they heard a pained scream... From Malius.

"I lost... My starting hand was so good too." He said as he continued moping on the ground. Misaki didn't know what to do aside from patting him on the back and telling him that he just needed to train some more, which he took to heart and immediately challenged Alicia. They would've fought if not for the fact that Silva intervened.

"It's late now, we should get back home." Silva announced to both the still-energetic teens.

"Silva did you win?" Alicia asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Of course I did, though it was harder than usual. I actually had to use my ability. Kamui's pretty good. If I didn't draw that heal trigger, I would've lost." Silva said, whispering the powers part to his older sister.

"Hmph. I'll win next time you got that!" Kamui yelled to all three of them, whom they didn't notice go back to his two other friends behind them.

"Well, this is goodbye! See 'ya guys next time!" Malius shouted as all three of them went out and walk back home, if they remembered the way that is.

**oooo In Foo Fighter Headquarters oooo**

A knock was heard, startling the red head sitting on the chair, looking out his office window. "Come in." He simply replied.

A blue haired female came in carrying an invitation with a weird crest on it. "Ren-sama we recieved an invitation to Vanguard Tournament for powerful teams... It's called "The World Circuit Vanguard Tournament." She said as she gave the invitation to Ren's hands.

"Sounds interesting! Let's join Asaka! You think Team Q4 would be invited?" Ren asked her, swiveling his chair around.

"Most likely Ren-sama." Asaka said, smiling at the childish red head.

**oooo****A/N: Finally I'm done with chapter 2! I'm so glad I got to update even during exam week! Again, thank you for reading! Comments and favorites are very much appreciated! :)**


	3. Classmates and Invitations

**A/N: So this is my first time writing a fanfic of Cardfight! Vanguard so please tell me if I'm portraying anyone of them wrong! I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard or any of the characters. I only own the plot of this fanfic and the OC's inside. This set after Link Joker but before Aichi disappears~**

_Hello - _German  
_'Hello'_ \- Thoughts/dreams  
Hello - Japanese

**oooo**

Silva woke up at such an early time due to his alarm clock, he didn't even remember why he set his alarm clock to wake him up at such an early time. Well, now that he was awake he might as well get ready. Wait. Get ready? Why did he have to get ready? Was there something so important today that he had to wake up 4:30 in the morning? Silva looked at his alarm clock then at the calender, then back to the clock then to the calendar. This went on for ten minutes. And then it hit him. Like a bolt of lightning hitting an iron pole.

"ALICIA! MALIUS! WAKE THE FUCK UP, WE HAVE SCHOOL TODAY!"

**oooo**

"This is all your fault Malius!" Alicia yelled as she ran faster toward their school. They were all running towards Miyaji Academy due to Alicia and Malius waking up late.

"MY fault!? Says the one who wouldn't get out of bed until someone took her deck!" He yelled back, catching up to Alicia.

"IT'S BOTH YOUR FAULT SO STOP TALKING AND START RUNNING!" Silva, who was already nearing the school, yelled back at them.

Both sighed in defeat and continued running towards the school.

**oooo**

"Our less-" The teacher was cut off mid-speech by a door being slammed open.

There standing at the door were three very tired students, who made it in time but got lost on their way to their supposed class room.

"Ah, you must be our new students. Introduce yourselves then we can get back to our lesson." The teacher said, facing the three tired students. He then turned towards his students to give them a short introduction about the new students. "These three are transfer students from Germany. Their Japanese is good but please help them learn their way around the school and country."

While the teacher was talking about them, Malius, Alicia and Silva looked around the room. It wasn't like they were expecting to see someone they knew there, after all they came from Germany. Looking around, they noticed a shocked blue haired male, whom they recognized as Aichi, they greeted him with a nod, though no one would be able to think that it was aimed at Aichi since at the same time the teacher asked them to sit down. Well, no one except members from a certain Cardfight club.

They sat down at the back, since there were no more available chairs aside from the ones at the back.

**oooo**

The bell rang, signalling that it was time for lunch. Luckily enough, all three of them were able to bring packed lunch or heated left overs from dinner. Before they could continue on with their peaceful eating, Aichi disturbed them, not that they minded. They were actually planning on talking to him, after eating of course. All three of them had to skip breakfast just to get to school on time, which they did.

"I didn't know you guys were going to Miyaji Academy!" Aichi exclaimed happily.

Now that they observed him properly, Aichi seemed different then when he was playing Vanguard. During class, he seemed subdued and shy and yet he wasn't even the new kid. They didn't dwell on it much, since it wasn't their job to keep an eye on him anyway.

"We didn't know you went here either. It must be a coincidence." Silva replied, after taking a bite from his egg roll.

Before Malius could comment as well, a red head walked towards them, followed by a blond, whom they recognized as the idol named Kourin Tatsunagi, and another person they didn't know.

"Hey Aichi, you know these three?" The red head asked.

"Well, yes. I met them yesterday at Card Capital." Aichi replied, scratching the back of his head. The red head only replied with a simple 'oh'.

"So, that means they play Vanguard right!?" The red head questioned Aichi excitedly.

Aichi only giggled at the sight and nodded. It seemed that action enough was able to place the red head in high spirits.

After that they were all talking naturally to each other. They talked about things like Vanguard, how they Alicia and the rest met, how the club members met Aichi and how the club was formed.

The trio found out that the red head was named Naoki Ishida while the other they didn't know, the one with the round glasses, was named Shingo Komoi. The four of them plus Misaki were the only members of the Miyaji Academy Vanguard Fight club.

"Since you beat Aichi, then that means you must be strong right?" Kourin asked Alicia while also looking at the other two, though Malius was hiding his face. It's not his fault he lost.

Before Kourin could continue on, Naoki and Shingo interrupted her by slamming their hands down on the trio's table while excitedly saying: "Why won't you join the Vanguard Fight club!?"

The trio looked at each other then Aichi and his gang then to each other again before they gave an excited nod.

**oooo**

When class ended they all decided to play some Vanguard in the class room. On their way there, Alicia's phone began ringing. She answered the phone and was greeted by the voice of her best friend's father. The call was pretty urgent so Malius, Silva and Alicia excused themselves, saying that they'd just fight tomorrow.

**oooo**

Aichi and the gang were hanging around their club room as usual when Misaki came inside, panting. Worried, they asked what was wrong.

"It's Shin!"

**oooo**

Aichi was running as fast as he could, Misaki, Kourin, Naoki, and Komoi right behind him. It seems that the manager of Card Capital had something VERY VERY important to tell all of them. It was so important that they had to rush out of school.

When they reached the shop and the automatic doors opened, they were greeted by an energetic Miwa, an overreacting Morikawa and a pissed off Kai. Wait... KAI!?

"Kai!?" It seems it wasn't only Aichi who seemed to have said/shouted the name. Naoki, Komoi, Kourin and Misaki joined him.

Kai slammed his phone shut, mumbled something under his breath before facing the other teens. Kai walked closer towards Aichi but was stopped by Naoki, who was blocking his path towards Aichi.

Both men were just having a glaring match while Aichi was trying to maintain the peace in the vicinity. Of course it wasn't only Naoki who was glaring at Kai, the rest of his club members were glaring as well. Minus Misaki and Kourin, who had forgiven him.

Naoki sighed in defeat and let Aichi go, mumbling something about 'taking care of Aichi' and 'running someone over with a car'.

Aichi timidly walked towards Kai, who was still staring at him.

Before Aichi could say anything, Kai looked away and gave him an invitation. "This was mailed to the manager. It's an invitation to another Vanguard Tournament. It seems Ren has one too."

Aichi opened the invitation and saw inside was what looked like a piece of a map. It seems that Aichi and his team, Q4 were being invited to this 'Around-The-World Circuit' and that he could invite as many people as he wanted. Aichi looked at Kai, he was still grumbling at his phone. Aichi could already guess that he was going with Ren. Aichi was sad, sure, but at the same time he was happy that he could fight Kai on equal ground again since after the 'Link Joker' incident Kai hasn't been able to fight him.

Aichi looked back at his friends and began explaining what was inside the invitation. The manager seemed to have already contacted Kamui and he was already on his was here.

After a while of waiting the doors opened to reveal Kamui and behind him were Alicia, Silva and Maliu, who looked ready to murder who ever called them.

"Alicia, Silva, Malius what's wrong?" Aichi asked.

Silva turned towards Aichi and saw that he was holding an invitation.

"Ah, so you got one too."Silva stated. Alicia and Malius looked at the direction Silva's eyes were pointing at.

"You mean the invitation? You know about this Silva?" Aichi questioned with all the people inside the card shop looking at the trio.

"Yeah, 'cause we have one too... Sadly." Malius replied, waving the invitation around. Aichi questioned in his mind why they would be sad at getting an invitation.

Alicia just sighed and opened her phone. "There's no point in grumbling that we got sucked into this again. I might as well call Colette.

_"Hey Colette? We need you here in Japan, we got this invitation from you-"_Alicia started but was cut off by a familiar giggle.

_"Yeah, I know. I'm already inside the Japanese airport."_Colette replied. Alicia could already see the smile on the girl's face.

_"Oh... I see... Okay..."_Alicia said before closing her phone.

Alicia turned towards everyone and replied. "She's already at the Japanese airport."

Malius and Silva just nodded.

"Wait, why'd you guys have to call for your friend?" Aichi asked.

"Because we're not a team without her, plus it's best to start training now." Silva simply replied.

Before Aichi could ask why they were given an invitation, it seemed that the manager already knew and answered for them. "They were given an invitation because they're the team that won in the European Circuit."

All of them, except the trio and Kai, looked shock. The trio could only sigh and nod in agreement with the manager.

**oooo**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but I just couldn't find the inspiration to write! I'll find the time or inspiration to write the next chapter. Comments and favorites are very much appreciated! :)**


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT: TO THE PEOPLE WHO ARE FOLLOWING THIS STORY: I PLAN TO DISCONTINUE THIS STORY AND WILL DELETE IT SOMETIME LATER. **

**REASONS FOR THIS ARE: I HAVE LOST INTEREST IN THIS STORY AND HAVE NO MORE IDEAS OF WHAT TO WRITE. THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME! **

**BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE...!**

**I PLAN TO REWRITE THIS STORY WITH A SOMEWHAT NEW-ER PLOT WHILE RETAINING THE CHARACTERS AND SHIPS~ **

**BUT I WONT WRITE IT TILL I HAVE GOTTEN A GOOD GRIP ON HOW TO WRITE IT. **

**AGAIN, I AM SORR **


End file.
